


Classy. (Yeah, right.)

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU. </p><p>Wash shows up to take Tucker out, and Tucker has to clear up a...small misconception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy. (Yeah, right.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. I'm fired.

"Really? That's...all you wanna do?" Wash seemed confused by the request (pick up beer and a few new video games and come back to the dorm), like he was expecting more. He fiddled nervously with his ugly, endearing yellow tie.

"Yeah, dude. What, you thought I was like, into this suit and tie shit?" Tucker laughed.

They had all come from money, bought into private school just like their parents for the most part.

Wash, who had gotten in on a full scholarship, seemed to have some misconceptions about the type of people they were.

"Well...kinda?" He looked embarrassed, his face was so red it made his freckles stand out even more.

Tucker pushed down the urge to kiss him.

"Let's stop this before it gets any further; nobody in this room has any class. Grif?" Tucker looked over his shoulder at his roommate.

"What was your first date with Simmons?" Grif scoffed.

"Date? I banged him in the library and he tried to propose. We haven't been on a date yet. I think he's still trying to work up the courage to ask me." He grinned around a mouth full of pizza. "Kinda cute when I've already seen his O face."

"Felix? What goes into a relationship with you?" Tucker asked.

Felix didn't bother turning from where he was on the bed, back facing all of them as he read whatever disturbing shit he'd gotten in the mail this month from his crazy ass ex (that he continued to bang whenever the guy showed up. He was some kind of mercenary or some shit, always sending Felix fucked up little gifts.). He just held up a hand and showed three fingers.

"Feed me, fuck me, tell me I'm pretty." He counted down before dropping his arm to rest across his hip again.

"See? Nobody here has any class. You don't have to put on a formal act." Tucker grinned and turned back to Wash, who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Tucker slid the already loose tie from around Wash's neck and tossed it over his shoulder.

"C'mon! Let's hurry and we can make out some after these losers pass out tonight." He grabbed Wash's hand and grinned as wide as he could.

They didn't need class. Their way of doing shit was _way_ more fun. 


End file.
